Archdeacon
The Archdeacon is a character and one of the minor protagonists of Disney's 1996 feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, who serves as the clergyman at the Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris. Background On a snowy, winter night, the Archdeacon was apparently roused to answer someone desperately pounding on the door of Notre Dame. He is responsible for allowing Quasimodo to live by condemning Frollo's murder of Quasimodo's mother, a gypsy who he was too late to help. Then he arrives just in time saving baby Quasimodo from being drowned by Frollo under the eyes of Notre Dame, and the statues of the saints. He convinces Frollo to spare Quasimodo's life or be damned to hell for his actions. He then orders Frollo to raise Quasimodo as his own son for killing Quasimodo's mother, who was a innocent gypsy woman. Frollo agrees, and tells him that he will not let Quasimodo live with him in his church. He asks Frollo where he will raise Quasimodo, and Frollo tells him that he will raise Quasimodo in the bell tower. He then leaves to give Quasimodo's mother a honorable, and respectful funeral for risking her own life to make sure that Quasimodo was safe from the French government. Personality Appearance The Hunchback of Notre Dame Helping Esmeralda 20 years later, he defends Esmeralda when she claims sanctuary in Notre Dame from Frollo. He then gives Esmeralda advice, and tells that someone in the cathedrals will her. He then leaves before Esmeralda starts singing God Help The Outcast. Hell Fire He and the other priests provide some of the dialogue in the song Hellfire. His last encounter with Frollo In his final appearance, the Archdeacon steps forward to protest against Esmeralda's execution, but is halted by the guards. When Frollo breaks into the cathedral to kill Esmeralda and Quasimodo. He demands to Frollo call off the attack on Notre Dame, and stay away from the two. In which Frollo responds by shoving him down a flight of stairs and injuring his ankle. Frollo then locks the Archdeacon out of the belltower so he can't interfere a second time, like he did before with saving Quasimodo 20 years ago. Seeing Esmeralda alive and well He eventually survives, and is last seen cheering with the crowd when Phoebus and Esmeralda emerge safely from the church. The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 He appears in the second film when he informs that Le Fidele was Stolen. TV Show Appearances Esmeralda Songs sung by the Archdeacon *The Bells of Notre Dame *Hell Fire Video Games Kingdom of Hearts Dream Drop Distance He was only Mention by Quasimodo when Riku came to the cathedral looking for Frollo. Quotes Relationships Triva *Although the Archdeacon was the one who originally saved Quasimodo's life, the two are never seen together. *Though the Archdeacon does not appear physically in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, he was briefly mentioned by Quasimodo to Riku inside the cathedral. *In the first film, the Archdeacon is fat, but in the second, he (he only appeared for a split second near the end when Sarousche and his minions are raiding the cathedral) is skinny! Voice Actors *'Japanese' : *'English' : David Ogden Stiers (speaking and singing in first film), Jim Cummings (sequel) Gallery